


Uncle McCree~ (A collection of smut one shots)

by AngelboyJack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelboyJack/pseuds/AngelboyJack
Summary: Well, just as the title has explained, this is a collection of smut one shots detailing the affairs between the new trans recruit Redeye and the one and only Jesse McCree. Redeye was practically adopted by Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes because of his shitty relationship with his own father and so refers to Jesse as 'Uncle McCree'





	1. Redeye's stiff back

Redeye's P.O.V

I stroll through the compound, stretching, sleeping on those mattresses make me feel so stiff.They honestly feel like rocks and I would be better off sleeping on the floor. After being in Overwatch for about six months, I had gotten comfortable and had two new dads(very overprotective dads may I add). I walk into the kitchen area, clad in a large shirt and boxers, the cold floor feeling nice on my feet. Uncle McCree was sitting at a table, sipping on his coffee. I smile and grab a bowl of cereal, sitting beside him.  
"Morning, Uncle McCree!" I sing-songed, stuffing a spoonful in my mouth. I groaned slightly at my stiff back, the feeling a bit painful and plain uncomfortable. Jesse waved softly, not looking over at me. He only took a peek at me upon hearing my groan, he quirked an eyebrow at me, looking down. I swear I saw his cheeks tint red before his eyes shifted away from me.  
"What's th' matter, kiddo?" He mumbled, taking another sip of his coffee. I shake my head.  
"Just a bit stiff from that stupid rock of a mattress..no biggie" I attempt to pop my back, hissing in pain.He looked over a bit concerned.I sigh and give up. "Hurts like hell, Uncle McCree." He nods and puts a comforting, calloused hand on my shoulder, squeezing my shoulder softly.  
"Well why didn' ya say so, darlin'? If ya want I know some nice techniques to help ya out with that there problem." He offered with a lopsided smile.I gave a lazy smile back.  
"Thanks, Uncle McCree, that sounds great." I was tired and still a bit out of it and let him lead me to his quarters.

Jesse's P.O.V

I guided Redeye to my quarters, my hand on his shoulder. It made me feel a bit friend zoned or more like family zoned that the kid called me 'Uncle McCree'. The kid doesn't know the things he does to me...not now Jesse, your in front of the lil guy...But did he have to walk out in his underwear like that?..Aw shoot..M'supposed to be helping the kid relax, but now m'just thinkin' of what he would look like without them boxers... I feel so dirty thinking about him like this, hell he's only 19 for god's sake! He looks up at me with those large green eyes and asks me a question that I didn't hear. I shake my head and look at him.  
"Huh? What was that, Doll?" I rub the back of my neck and clear my throat, cringing at the tightness that had grown in my pants.He gives a small laugh.  
"I asked how much further?" He smiled softly up at me and I looked around, seeing the entrance to my quarters and pointed.  
"S'right there, Hun." My hand travels to the small of his back, guiding him gently to the door. When we were both in, I closed and locked the door, if anyone were to enter, me giving the kid a back massage might look a bit bad.. "Alright, just take off yer shirt 'nd binder 'nd lay on yer tummy on th' bed, kiddo, 'll be right back." He nods and I walk to the small bathroom to the side of my room, I grab some lotion and set it on the sink counter. There was no way I was gonna give the boy a massage with my lil friend tryin' to say hello! I needed to quickly take care of it, so Redeye wouldn't be suspicious. I remove my belt and large buckle, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, sighing as the pressure was released slightly. I yank them down to my knees as well as my undergarments, sitting on the toilet cover. I bite my lip and take my shaft in my hand, beginning to pump myself slowly. Images of Redeye, taking off his clothes in my room, flashed through my head and a throaty groan leaves my lips as I shut my eyes. My breath was shaky and I held in most of my groans and moans as I began to pick up the pace.

Redeye's P.O.V

I fidget in my spot, wondering what was taking Uncle McCree so long in there, I get up, covering my chest and going to knock on the door.  
"Are you okay Uncle McCree?" I hear a small groan and a shaky confirmation. I hum in suspicion. I quietly open the door just a crack so I could peek in.I silently gasp and my face goes red as the first sight I see is Uncle McCree gripping his shaft and biting his lip. I stumble back, tripping on my shirt and falling back.  
"You alright out there D-Darlin'?" His voice was wavy and concerned but it could easily be mistaken for being aroused. I answer quickly with a 'yes', but it was rushed and panicky. Shit. Shit! He's gonna get suspicious...

Jesse's P.O.V

I furrow my eyebrows, covering my mouth with my other hand, breathing heavily through my nose as I quickened my pace, feeling the familiar feeling of release coming. I was a bit concerned when I heard a large thump.  
"You alright out there D-Darlin'?" I silently cursed myself for how that came out. Just as the panicked and rushed answer came, so did I, spilling onto my hand and thighs. I panted, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe it up. I pulled up my pants and rebuckled my belt, washing my hands and drying them before grabbing the lotion and exiting the bathroom. I look down, seeing Redeye on the floor, shirtless, blushing like a madman. I look away quickly, feeling my cheeks burn. "Shoot! M'sorry, Kiddo.." He mumbled his apology as well.  
"You can look now, Uncle McCree.." I hear his voice ring out and to my luck, he was laying back down on his stomach on the bed. I give a small sympathetic smile and move to walk over to the bed. I watch him fidget and furrow my eyebrows in confusion. That's when it hit me.  
"O-oh my god.." I feel my face heat up and I back up. "R-Redeye,please, fer th' love o' god, tell me ya didn' look.." I watch his face burn red and I got my answer.I turn around, covering my burning face. I heard the bed creak and I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
"If y-you needed help...y-you could have just asked.." I inhaled sharply, too flustered to say anything. "Uncle McCree.." I shut my eyes tight, the context now just sounding plain wrong. "Jesse.." My eyes go as wide as dinner plates as I hear Redeye whisper my name lowly. I felt my chest tighten and I bite my lip.  
"K-kid, look, s'not that I don' like ya like that, 'cause I do. I really do- but...Reyes and Morrison would murder me on th' spot-"  
"They don't need to know.." I turn around, looking down at the blonde. His face was bright red and he was fidgeting like something was wro- Oh...Oh god..This is too much for me, I'm not sure how I should approach this. I didn't get to think for much longer before I was pulled down into a rough kiss. I hesitated before kissing back, my hands moving to grip Redeye's waist, my fingertips digging into the flesh of his hips.I nip at his bottom lip, backing him up 'till he hit the wall. I pressed my body up against his smaller frame as he grants me entrance to his mouth.After a brief dominance battle, I won, letting my tongue explore every crevice of my new territory, one of my hands going up to go through his blonde hair. He gave a soft moan into our kiss, making me growl softly, moving to take off my top and hat.I felt Redeye reach to unbuckle my belt and I pressed my forehead on his.  
"R'ya sure 'bout this, Darlin'? 'Cause if I start I don' thin I'll b'able t' stop m'self.." He kissed me sweetly, continuing his actions.  
"I'm sure, Jesse.." I took to trailing kisses down Redeye's neck, leaving small love bites and hickeys along his lightly tanned skin. He managed to get my pants down, the fabric pooling at my ankles. I had already become hard again as Redeye palmed my length through my underwear, giving small moans. I let a groan rumble in my chest and my grip on the smaller boy's hips tightened.A smirk grew on my face as I stopped, grabbing Redeye's wrists and pinning them to the wall above his head. I leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear.  
"What do ya want, Darlin'? Beg fer it.." I heard the boy under me gasp.  
"J-Jesse!..I....I want you to s-screw me!" Redeye had hesitated before begging softly. My smirk got wider as I pulled his boxers off at a teasingly slow pace.He squirmed in arousal and discomfort, hearing him whimper. I let go of his wrists to grab his thighs, tossing his legs over my shoulders and pressing him closer to the wall, my bulge rubbing on his sex through the fabric of my boxers.I hissed softly in uncomfortable arousal as I heard the blonde moan.

No one's P.O.V

Jesse pulled his boxers down and kicked them to the side,leaning close to whisper sweet nothings into Redeye's ear as he entered him. Redeye let out shamefully lewd moans, tangling his hands in Jesse's wild brown hair, pulling him into a kiss as Jesse began to thrust into him. A slick layer of sweat had coated their bodies as Jesse had gotten to pounding into the blonde. Redeye's hands yanked on Jesse's hair as Jesse's nails raked down Redeye's sides and thighs.  
"Say my name, Sugar.." Jesse growled the order and Redeye complied. "Louder, Babydoll." Jesse's hand drew back to smack Redeye's ass, making him moan and yell Jesse's name louder. Jesse was still not satisfied as he thrust roughly into Redeye's sweet spot.  
"JESSE! O-OH GOD YES!" Redeye screamed in ecstasy as Jesse repeatedly hit that spot.  
"Sh-shit! m'close, Red!" Jesse yelled/moaned out. Redeye nodded in agreement, panting and moaning loudly. As the two of them reached their climaxes, they moaned each others names.Jesse pulled out of the recruit, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. He put on his boxers and put Redeye's back on for him and laid down beside the tired blonde. He pulled the covers over them and curled up close, spooning Redeye. He kissed the smaller boy's forehead and fell asleep cuddling the other.


	2. Please don't say you love me (ANGST WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A LEMON  
> I WANTED ANGSTY  
> ANGSSSST  
> No sex  
> But lots of tears and angst

No one's P.O.V

Redeye was walking with 76, talking and laughing and such, when he suddenly asked the small recruit about his relations with Jesse. Redeye opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.Jesse, a couple of days ago, had broken up with Redeye because he had claimed he had fallen in love with the eldest Shimada brother and he would feel bad if he led the blonde on. Redeye understood because he had done the same thing...for Jesse. Hanzo already did not like Redeye because of it. Genji, the younger brother had told the recruit that he loved him and though Redeye never repeated the words, dated the cyborg for a couple of months before telling the boy of his crush on the cowboy. Genji was heartbroken..Hanzo proceeded to attempt to fight Redeye the next day, but Jesse had come to Redeye's rescue. 76 snapped in Redeye's face, breaking him out of the trance he was in.  
"Redeye? Are you okay? What happened with Jesse? Is something wrong?" Redeye shakes his head and quickly dismisses himself to the restroom. He closes and locks the door behind him, sliding his back down the door until he was sitting. He buried his face in his knees, silently sobbing.

Redeye's P.O.V(Flashback)

_"Jesse...I told him...I feel so bad..I told Genji that I didn't like him any more, but....I also told him..it was because I was in love..with you.." I heard the cowboy in front of me give a soft gasp. he looked down at me as tears pricked in my eyes. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around me and began to wipe my tears. He held me in his arms as I cried. I knew I should not be crying. I broke Genji's heart and that was not okay...but this cowboy..the caring man that was cradling me, he did things to my heart that no one else could. I liked Genji, I really did, he made my heart speed like a race car....but...Jesse made my stomach turn and do back flips, my heart was a tightrope walker in an earthquake. I felt a need for his touch and love that I never felt with anyone else. Jesse made me feel safe and warm and special, even when I felt so horrible about myself.The sweet, scruffy man could always make me feel better._

_"Now now, don't cry, Darlin'  S'alright. Shhh.." He hushed me gently, running his calloused hand through my messy blonde locks. His hand stopped to rest on the nape of my neck,pulling my head forward to place a gentle, but scratchy kiss to my forehead.I felt my tears begin to slow to a stop and I clutched his shirt, burying my face in his chest._

_"Jesse...please don't leave me.." I hiccuped and he hushed me, rocking my shaking frame back and forth. He pulled me back to place a loving and sweet kiss to my lips. He ran the calloused pad of his thumb over my cheek,resting his forehead on mine._

_"Never, Baby doll."_

Redeye's P.O.V still (End Flashback)

I let out a shaky sigh and I hear a knock on the door. A scruffy and concerned voice that rang familiarly in my ears asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, McCree." I get up and walk to the sink, removing my glasses and splashing water on my face. I hear the door creak open and I look at Jesse from the mirror with red puffy eyes. He frowns sadly and walks up behind me. He puts those calloused hands that I adore so much on my shoulders.

"Since when did ya stop calling me Jesse..." He looked a bit hurt and I looked down at the water draining in the sink.

"..Look, Jesse, It..It doesn't matter okay?" I frown, feeling tears bubble up again. His hands had traveled to rest on my waist.In the mirror, he was frowning and looked concerned.

"It matters t' me, Jack!" I broke away from his touch, turning to leave.

"Just leave me alone, McCree!.." I hiss, hearing his boots shuffle after me. He grabs my arm and I shut my eyes tight.

"Please Jack, I don' know what's th' matter with ya, but I just wanna help!" He let his voice shrink to a low whine and I felt tears cascade down my pale cheeks. I give a shaky sigh and glare up at the cowboy.I pull my arm from his hold and walk away, stopping at the end of the hall to turn back to Jesse.

"Look, I don't know if Hanzo put you up to this or something. I get I needed a taste of my own medicine for what I did to Genji, okay? But the joke is over, Jesse, you don't need to tease me and act like you care anymore, alright?!" I was shaking and looking down at the floor, my blonde locks in my face. I hear his spurs clink against the floor as he approaches me. He lifts my chin up gently with his hand. He brushed my hair from my glistening green orbs. I hiccup and he frowns down at my expression. The calloused pad of his thumb slides across my cheeks, wiping away my tears. I do not resist as he pulls me to his chest.

"Jack, i don' know who would ever tell ya that, but I really did love ya, kid.." I felt my body shake in his arms as I heard his voice... _did....did is past tense silly...he doesn't anymore..not anymore.._ I grip his shirt and he runs his large hands through my wavy gold hair.

"Jesse....I miss you..." I mutter under my breath,feeling him tense up, I frown.

"Jack...I know you do..but..."

"Hanzo..yeah..I know.."

"Yeah..."

"I do love you Jesse.." I sigh, knowing he won't repeat it.

 

_**"Please Jack....don't say ya love me...because it just makes this harder on ya than it has t' be.."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. Angst  
> GOTTA LOVE IT

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uhm. geez, this was graphic. Anywho, I know that if C reads this, they will be very disturbed. DOn't tell uncle Jesse and dad 76 on me Azul 0_0


End file.
